


Under the Cherry Tree

by Anakha



Series: Prologue: Closure [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, yes she's levia, you'll see when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakha/pseuds/Anakha
Summary: In a new world, they didn't have to be enemies. She decides she likes that better and wouldn't change it for anything.





	Under the Cherry Tree

"Sorry. I have to go. While it's great chatting with you guys, I have a date I can't be late for."

The words L types are simple, but she does so with a smile. Even when B responds, teasing her about her new life, she just rolls her eyes and closes out of the chat. She reflects on the use of that initial, because she's one of those odd people somewhat outside time. L for Levia, a name she wasn't born with, but one she remembered well enough anyway. Just like she remembers enough of the past world that she knows she likes this one better.

She slings her backpack over her shoulder--she's not one for purses--and begins to leave when someone stops her in the hall.

"You can't go to your date looking like that, Naomi," her older sister chides. Naomi laughs and allows herself to be ushered to her sister's room, where the older girl begins to take out make-up and a few accessories. Myrtle is careful as she brushes her hair in front of the vanity, humming as she works. It's nice, she thinks, not having to compete for attention. Myrtle makes her hair look nice, then puts a little bit of make-up on her face. It's light, just enough to look nice.

"There. Much better. Now, have a good time, okay, sis?" Myrtle makes her promise. They hug and then she goes to leave again. This time, she's stopped in the kitchen by their father.

"Hey, come here real quick. Before you go, don't you think you need something?" Galen asks, reaching into his pocket. He'd been cooking at the time, given he's making dinner tonight and it's getting late. A single father raising two daughters with a comfortable life. Naomi likes this much better than when she was Nemesis and her father and sister were her enemies.

"Actually giving me money? And here I thought you were a cheapskate!" she teases him with a smile. He would never really understand, because he was frugal and not greedy like before. Still, he laughed and handed her some money.

"You two are going on a date. There's a festival going on, so I thought you'd like having some cash on-hand," he says before he kisses her forehead. She feels warm inside--not in the way her boyfriend does, but in a way she was missing in her last life. Having a family was nice.

"Thanks. I won't be out too late, don't worry," she says, giving him a hug before leaving. She knows where she has to go, and she doesn't want to be late. So she runs, enjoying the sting to her lungs as she does so. It means she's alive, after all.

Her footsteps take her to the park, just on the edge of the festival her father talked about. Now she sees why he asked her here, of all places, and she briefly wonders if he has some memories of their past life, too. It's while she's pondering this that strong arms wrap around her from behind as a kiss is placed on top of her head.

"You look nice, Naomi," he says, smiling as she turns in his arms and returns his embrace. He never complains that she holds on so long, as if she's afraid to lose him--like he'll just disappear if she lets go. She decides she likes that about him, too.

"Not as nice as you, Nobuyuki."

In another life, he had a brother. He has one now, and she can't tell if the cycles of Evillious had completed enough to allow it or if it's a different man. She hadn't really seen him much, because he was always busy with other things. Their paths simply didn't cross much.

"So, then. Shall we go? I think we should enjoy some of the festival, and then--"

"Come back here to watch the fireworks?"

He takes her hand as they walk, smiling as she finishes the thought.

"Yeah. That sounds about right. Fireworks under a cherry tree sounds perfect."


End file.
